


Diego's desires

by Nyx97



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Frustration, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: When Diego and Klaus were both teenagers, Klaus used to be a tease whom Diego couldn't help but lust for. Now, things have changed, yet Diego couldn't tame his feelings.





	Diego's desires

Diego didn't know what his desires meant.

He knew what he felt was Klaus was different from what he used to feel for Eudora however he knew not how to label it. His heart loved Klaus as a brother, but his dick told an entirely different story. Perhaps it was because they were teenagers once again. Diego was reminded by Klaus's presence of their teenage days. What a tease he was back then! Before he got into drugs, Klaus's obsession was sex. He would chase anything with two legs and a dick, and his own brothers were no exception.

 _Diego often suspected Klaus regularly slept with Ben. Luther, of course apparently had eyes only for Allison, and was immune to his brother's advances. Diego on the other_ hand, _was not immune. Klaus would regularly appear in front of him in the skimpiest of Allison's skirts. Somehow, they always looked classy and never provocative on Allison, yet when Klaus wore it, it looked like something out of a wet dream. Klaus would stare at Diego's erection, and_ smirk, _and Diego would want to pounce on him. For long he didn't, though. He kept himself in check. It would be inappropriate, Diego didn't think he was gay, and also they were brothers. Sure, his siblings might have conveniently forgotten they were siblings, but Diego wasn't going to. At least that was what he had thought for a long time._

 _Then, one long day of teasing, Diego realized that he had to have Klaus. The sexual frustration he felt was too much to handle. He entered Klaus's room in the middle of the_ night, _and turned on the light._

_Klaus was sleeping naked._

_Diego's cock twitched at the sight. 'Klaus!' he ran to the bed, groping Klaus with both his hands._

_Klaus sleepily opened his eyes. 'Diego?'_

_'Klaus. I....'_

_'Shhhh.' Klaus placed a finger on Diego's lip. Then wordlessly, he felt Diego up, and gave a smirk when he reached his crotch, a smirk that only served to increase his arousal. He then unzipped his pants with his long slim fingers. Diego was speechless. He did not dare to move, or to speak a word, lest he wake up and find out it was all a dream._

_Klaus began to work his mouth on him. Diego felt like he was in heaven with his brother's beautiful eyes staring at him from down there while he worked his plush lips on him._

 

_The first encounter Diego had with Klaus was not to be the last. He would jump his bones at every chance......well, at least before they were discovered by Reginald Hargreeves._

_He could never forget his dad's reaction. He told him that he had disgraced them all, that he was a disappointment to the Academy. He suspected the way he treated Klaus after that was even worse. From then, he began to avoid Klaus. He would still often think about him and get aroused, but he would respond to that with masturbation. And when he grew older, he began to go out, to bars and other places where he could meet women-and men. However, he never really enjoyed sex with another man the way he did with Klaus, so he eventually began exclusively dating and sleeping with women._

 

Klaus was sitting inches away from him. He was clad in one of Allison's old skirts, and he couldn't help feeling aroused. The past few days were too dramatic to think about anything sexual, but now his lust was back in full force. 'Klaus.' Diego said, unable to take it any longer. He placed a hand on his brother's cheek and began to kiss him.

Klaus began to respond, slowly at first, but then he picked up his speed. Diego palmed Klaus's crotch and found out that he was hard as well. He gave it as squeeze. 'Oh, Dave!' Klaus moaned.

Diego recoiled in shock. 'Diego.' Klaus corrected himself. I meant Diego, of course.'

 

Diego did not know how he felt about his brother any more. 'He's a more sincere man than I.' he thought. He had thought he was in love with Eudora Patch, yet the sight of his brother made his dick forget all that. Yet, Klaus, he could still not forget his one love. Diego sighed as he jerked off, finishing to the thought of Klaus, while feeling a sense of shame and frustration.

 

 


End file.
